Thanos
Thanos (portrayed by Josh Brolin) is a fictional supervillain from Marvel Comics and the main antagonist of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Thanos first debuted in a brief appearance during the closing credits scene of the 2012 Marvel film The Avengers before being formally introduced in Guardians of the Galaxy. He was a minor character in ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'''' and the main antagonist of ''Avengers: Infinity War ''and ''Avengers: Endgame. History Marvel Cinematic Universe Background Thanos was born on the planet, Titan. When he became older, the planed become overpopulated and Thanos offered genocide. The inhabotians did not listen to him and called him a madman and eventually they were all but extint. Thanos was the sole survivor and he began a quest to massacare half of all lives on serveral planets. This was how he found his "children", Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian,Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Gamora and Nebula. He had also found a massive army of Chitauri and Outraiders. The Avengers Thanos is seen in a post-credits scene, as The Other warns him that to defeat The Avengers will be to court death, to which Thanos stands up his throne and smiles. Guardians of the Galaxy Thanos first appears sitting on his throne, with his face hidden. After Ronan the Accuser kills the Other, Thanos turns back and threathens Ronan, that he will kill him if he doesn't bring him The Orb. After getting the Orb, Ronan betrays Thanos. Avengers: Age of Ultron Thanos once again, only appears in a mid-credits scene. Having upset over that his former "allies", Loki and Ronan have fallied him, Thanos declares he will find the Infinity Stones himself and puts on the Infinity Gauntlet. Avengers: Infinity War Thanos serves as the main antagonist of the movie. Having already obtained the Power Stone from the Nova Corps, Thanos invades Thor's ship, the Statesman and obtains the Space Stone. He then goes to Knowhere and obtains the Reality Stone from The Collector. Having realised the Guardians of the Galaxy (except Rocket Racoon and Groot, who went with Thor to Nidavellir) have followed him, Thanos puts up an illusion to trick them that he was still torturing the Collector. When the Guardians attack him, he is semmingly killed by Gamora, but he breaks the illusion and easly defeats Drax and Mantis, before he is attacked by Star-Lord. Thanos turns his gun into bubbles and leaves with Gamora. On Vormir, Thanos sacrifices Gamora to obtain the Soul Stone, before arriving on his hime planet, Titan, where he battles Iron Man, Spider-Man, Doctor Strange and the Guardians of the Galaxy, now joined by Nebula. After a long fight, Thanos defeats them all and Doctor Strange, who has seen the outcome of the conflict, gives him the Time Stone. Thanos then goes to Wakanda for the final stone, the Mind Stone, where he battles Captain America and the rest of the Avengers. After defeating them, he rips the Mind Stone from Vision's head, before being attacked by Thor, wieldinghis new axe, Stormbreaker. Thanos, however, snaps his fingers, killing Bucky Barnes, Black Panther, Falcon, Groot, Scarlet Witch, Mantis, Drax, Star-Lord, Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, Maria Hill, Nick Fury, Hank Pym, Janet van Dyne, Hope van Dyne, Hawkeye's family and many more individuals. Thanos then teleports to the Garden. Avengers: Endgame Weapons * Switchblade: Thanos carried with him a two dual-bladed knife during the Massacre of the Zehoberei. Upon seeing the young Gamora fighting one of his soldiers, she gained the Titan's interest. He took her aside and used his red and silver switchblade to teach his beliefs on balance by symbolizing it with balancing the knife on his finger and asked her to do the same. Gamora kept the knife over the years and eventually used it against Thanos' illusion. * Scepter: When Thanos possessed the Mind Stone, he placed it inside the Scepter. He gave it as a weapon for Loki for his coming invasion to Earth. However, Loki lost possession of it during the Battle of New York; as such, Thanos lost an Infinity Stone that he could have just as easily kept. * [[Thanos' Double-Edged Sword|'Thanos' Double-Edged Sword']]: Thanos used this sword as his primary weapon when he did not yet have the Infinity Gauntlet. It was extremely durable, being able to cut through vibranium like Captain America's Shield, but was ultimately sheared in half by Scarlet Witch. * Infinity Gauntlet: An extremely powerful item that Thanos forced the Dwarves to construct to allow him to channel the power of all the six Infinity Stones. Masterly forged by Eitri from Uru, the strongest metal in the universe, it is tremendously durable, as it is able to withstand having all six Stones embedded inside it. He brandished it in the Infinity War, using the power of the Infinity Stones that he acquired to devastating effects against his enemies. He eventually completed the Gauntlet and used it to wipe out half of the universe, although he damaged the Gauntlet in the process due to doing so while grievously wounded but it remained functioning nevertheless. Three weeks after he fulfilled his plan, Thanos used the Gauntlet again, this time to destroy the very Stones themselves. The act severely damaged the left side of this body, and the resulting energy wave leads to the Gauntlet being damaged further and was fused to his left arm. With the Stones destroyed, the Gauntlet was deemed useless and served no further purpose. * Tesseract: Containing the Space Stone, Thanos sent Loki and his Chitauri army to invade Earth in order to collect it; however, the Avengers stopped the invasion. Years later, Thanos tracked the Tesseract in the Statesman, where Loki kept it secretly. By torturing Thor, Loki gave up the Tesseract to Thanos, who crushed it in order to abstract the Infinity Stone. * Corvus Glaive's Glaive: Following the massacre of all the remaining Asgardians, Thanos witnessed Heimdall drawing the last of his power to teleport Hulk back to the Earth. As punishment, Thanos borrowed Corvus Glaive's weapon and used it to impale Heimdall, killing him. * Infinity Stones: Six of the most powerful objects in the universe, they were Thanos' most primary objective in his crusade to wipe out half the universe. He would successfully acquire all the Stones in Infinity War and install them inside the Infinity Gauntlet, at which point he then finally completed his goal. In order to secure his victory, Thanos used the stones' collective power to reduce them to atoms. ** Power Stone: Thanos was equipped with the Power Stone after reigning against Xandar for access. Once he gained the stone for his goal, Thanos had the power augment his strength and project dangerous amount of energy from his Infinity Gauntlet. Using the stone, Thanos was able to amplify his strength, achieving such feats as punching the Mirror Dimension with ease and punch Iron Man with a powerful blow that send him backwards Thanos has even been able to project an energy blast that can send a normal being away and detonate an entire half of the Statesman. ** Space Stone: Given the Space Stone by hand, Thanos harnessed the power of the Space Stone and was able to control the fabric of space itself. Thanos demonstrated his power of the Space Stone by absorbing remains through a vortex portal and even create Wormholes that allow him to teleport from one location to another. ** Reality Stone: Having taken the Reality Stone, Thanos utilized its power to control the fabric of reality that can mislead his opponents. Taking the Reality Stone to its great effect, Thanos was able to create illusions that surround his environment, transform certain beings and objects into different constructs, and even turn invisible. ** Soul Stone: After completing his sacrifice on Vormir, Thanos was given the Soul Stone within his hand and harnessed its power. Thanos was able to contain the souls of his victims inside of a mysterious pocket dimension, such as Gamora's soul being in the dimension after she was sacrificed. ** Time Stone:' '''By taking possession of the Time Stone from Doctor Strange, Thanos was now able to harness the power of the stone to bend time itself to his will. Using the Time Stone, Thanos can reverse a particular event that he witnessed and even regenerate wounds after getting impaled in the chest by Stormbreaker. ** 'Mind Stone: By killing Vision in order to get the Mind Stone out of his forehead, Thanos harnessed its power and had gained the ability to shoot energy blasts as well as control the minds of other beings. * '''Stormbreaker: When Thor called Stormbreaker to his hand, Thanos was able to catch it before it reached Thor, and then used it to almost kill him. * Nano Gauntlet: A version of the Infinity Gauntlet created by Bruce Banner, Tony Stark and Rocket initially used to reverse the effects of the Snap. Nearing the end of the Battle of Earth, Thanos wore the damaged Gauntlet and attempted to use it to enact his final plan, although he was intercepted by Captain Marvel. The replica Gauntlet proved to be just as useful as its Dwarven counterpart, being able to hold off Captain Marvel for a while before having to use the Power Stone to attack her. After a brief scuffle with Stark, Thanos boastfully attempted to use the Gauntlet, yet nothing happened as Stark was able to assimilate the Infinity Stones into his own armor. With Stark's will, Thanos turned to dust, with him still wearing the replica Gauntlet. Other Equipment * Battle Armor: Thanos utilized a Golden Armor during his days of conquest. The armor was resilient enough to resist damage from Hulk's blows. He discarded the armor upon acquiring the Space Stone from Loki, as he felt his power had grown beyond the need for it after acquiring two Infinity Stones. Thanos later recollected the armor and repurposed it as a scarecrow on the Garden following his victory on Earth. The 2014 version of Thanos still wore the armor while engaging the Avengers in 2023, where it was destroyed in the ensuing battle and his ultimate defeat. * Space Throne: Thanos' stationary home, he was accompanied by The Other until he was mercilessly killed by Ronan the Accuser. Wehicles and Transportation * Sanctuary II: Thanos commanded a massive warship called the Sanctuary II. Using forces to invade the Zen-Whoberi, Thanos commands the hovered crafts above the capital city. Thanos was able to use the ship to track down the Statesman that are carrying the survivors of Ragnarök and destroying a part of it. While what happened to the original iteration of the warship in the original timeline is unknown, an alternate iteration of the Sanctuary II from 2014 brought Thanos and his armies to 2023 only to be then destroyed by Captain Marvel. Facilities * Sanctuary: Sanctuary is the asteroid field inhabited by the Chitauri. Being the domain of Thanos, Loki was captured and tortured by The Other in order to ensure his compliance and submission; trained by Thanos in the ways of mind control. After Gamora's betrayal, Ronan the Accuser traveled to Sanctuary where he met with Thanos in person and angrily berated him for not taking Gamora's betrayal seriously. Thanos entrusted both Ronan and Nebula with fixing that problem. * Thanos' Farm: This farm became Thanos' home on the Garden following the end of the Infinity War. There, Thanos intended to spend the rest of his days peacefully, having brought balance to what he now saw as a grateful universe. However, the Avengers, the remaining Guardians of the Galaxy and Captain Marvel eventually tracked down Thanos to his farm, a search which culminated with Thanos' death at the hands of Thor, leaving the farm abandoned and vacant. Relationships Allies Darth Vader Darth Vader requited Thanos to be a member of his army. They have worked together many times, despite their possible rivaly. Emperor Palpatine Palpatine was the supreme leader of Vader's Army and a close friend of Thanos. Palpatine attended both his funeral and resurrection. Sauron Sauron was a friend of Thanos. They semmingly had a rivaly, mostly because Sauron wielded similiar power to that of Thanos. Enemies Iron Man Iron Man was one of Thanos' greatest enemies. However, he still showed some respect for him, calling him one that is "cursed with knowledge". Batman To be added. Luke Skywalker To be added. Trivia *Thanos was killed by Superman in the Movie Wars version of Avengers: Endgame. He was later resurrected. Variants Thanos (Armored).jpg|Armored Thanos_(Endgame).png|No Helmet Thanos.jpg|Armorless Gallery Thanos_Armor.jpg|Thanos' Armor Thanos_With_All_Six_Inifinity_Stones_(Infinity_War_Trailer).jpg|Thanos with the complete Infinity Gauntlet PicsArt_02-08-06.13.44.png|Thanos meeting with Emperor Palpatine PicsArt_02-08-06.20.21.png|Thanos and Emperor Palpatine contact Ronan the Accuser and General Grievous PicsArt_02-08-06.25.10.jpg|Thanos meeting Emperor Palpatine and Ronan the Accuser, accompanied by The Other and Mas Amedda Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Highly Intelligent Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Falliure-Intolerant Characters Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Universal Threats Category:Immortals Category:Godlike Characters Category:Vader's Army Category:Characters portrayed by Josh Brolin Category:Main Antagonists Category:Meme Characters